Outrage (Theme Song)
Outrage is a theme song used by Ace Hawkins. Theme Lyrics I'll take the blame for you for taking one Chance away from me at getting over this And what you were to me your work is done I'm laughing after all we're getting too old for this and What a pretty night, what a pretty night You finally fit into my shoes, I'm never dressed for the occasional Invasion of surprises, I don't get surprised You think your secret's safe with you I'll catch it swinging through the grapevine It's time I let you go And here's looking at you, kid Your last word comes out Slower than you thought it would It's all you ever wanted but You couldn't see me coming with the lights out You're gonna find out I'll leave you raining on your own parade Gung-ho you let your guard down You're nothing but a write-out I'll leave you raining on your own parade I'm taking shame with you for taking too Too many years that could have lasted now we'll never get back But tonight the moon will set the mood I'm a train routed off-course just to keep on track and What a petty crime, what a petty crime How could you be anything but greedy when it's all that you know? Give another try, give another try But if you're one for the money Then you're too good to show on time I let you down And here's looking at you, kid Now that I found And caught you red-handed I'm the last man standing 'cause You couldn't see me coming with the lights out You're gonna find out I'll leave you raining on your own parade Gung-ho you let your guard down You're nothing but a write-out I'll leave you raining on your own parade Couldn't see me coming with the lights out You're gonna find out I'll leave you raining on your own parade Gung-ho you let your guard down You're nothing but a write-out I'll leave you raining on your own parade Take my goodbyes with love and meaningful lyrics I got you this time, I got you this time A closing line unannounced and breaking your spirits A curtain call cry I got you this time, I got you this time It's happened all before with you the one to call it short But girl when I say that it's over then it's over for good We're nothing now but history I'll leave you reminiscing In a diary regretting, paying dues But you couldn't see me coming with the lights out You're gonna find out I'll leave you raining on your own parade Gung-ho you let your guard down You're nothing but a write-out I'll leave you raining on your own parade Couldn't see me coming with the lights out You're gonna find out I'll leave you raining on your own parade Gung-ho you let your guard down You're nothing but a write-out I'll leave you raining on your own parade You couldn't see me coming with the lights out Soon you're gonna find out I'll take you out! This is an outrage! Gung-ho you let your guard down You're nothing but a write-out I'll leave you raining on your own parade I'll leave you raining on your own parade External links *Lyric Wikia Category:Independent theme songs